In Your Wake
by bluewindranger
Summary: It's not just about you, Percy...it's about the people you left behind when you decided to go bye-bye/commit suicide. Nico, Thalia, Annabeth, Frank, and Hazel on Percy's decision. A tribute to my classmate. May he rest in peace. One-shot. T for cursing. Sequel pending.


**IMPORTANT NOTICE**

**Okay, guys—I just wanted to say…**

**This is a tribute to one of my schoolmates, who committed suicide on April 7, 2012 by hanging. May he forever rest in peace.**

**This is intended to teach a lesson to all of my readers—think before you act. So take this as a warning, guys, and please, if you ever get the urge to go poof, _THINK ABOUT IT._ Don't act rashly…it's not only about you. It's about the people you leave behind, choking in the dust of your actions.**

**To A.M.—we will never forget you. R.C.M. JH will never forget you. You'll always remain alive in our hearts. **

**And we'll wear orange next week.**

**Thank you.**

* * *

_i:Crying_

**Nico**

* * *

No no no no no no no no no no.

This isn't happening.

It's a bad dream.

_I wish._

You was always so _strong_, so _caring_…how _could_ you take away all of your love and happiness you had to offer in one night?

Did you know how hard it was for me to see you covered in your own blood?

And it was pretty disgusting to see Annabeth and Thalia carrying you out slowly out of your cabin, too.

Dude, Percy, how could you do this to us, knowing that all of us lose a piece of ourselves with you? How could you decide…to just go bye-bye?

You've seen tons of deaths, Percy. You know that all life has to move on. So why kill yourself over one damn death in the millions that are occurring everyday in the world?

Don't let anybody tell you that your life is over, either. Porphyrion was a son of a bitch, anyways—couldn't you see that?

Percy…

…I haven't cried for seventy years.

Why the Hades are you making me do so now?

* * *

_ii:Memory_

**Thalia**

* * *

You were _laughing_ the day before.

Damn myself for not seeing through your flimsy façade.

And fuck you, Jackson.

I freaking_ found_ you lying on the floor, choking in your own blood. It was freaky. Disgusting. And totally horrifying to see what you did to yourself.

You were always so annoying, but that doesn't mean that I wanted you to _die_.

Percy…I don't know what to say right now. You had dry humor. You laughed, you loved, and you lived. (For quite a period of time.)

And you're gone, all too soon.

Gah, Percy, do you know how hard it was to convince the strongly-feminine teen Hunters to go looking for you?

Percy, I may have even liked you.

Maybe just a little bit.

But, R.I.P., Percy. I miss you so much. Really. Nothing will ever be able to replace you or the impact you have made.

We will always remember you, Perseus Jackson. We'll be at your side to support you against the baddies, even when we think what you're doing is stupid, rash, and wrong. (Which happens to be most of the time.)

Don't you _dare_ forget that.

Oh, and just because you're dead—don't think I'm not gonna kick your ass down from Mars for how you left Annabeth.

But, you know what? You're lucky. I think I'm going to go and sob into my pillow now.

It is _so_ your fault that the Hunters are staring at me like I'm nuts right now.

* * *

_iii:Opposites_

**Annabeth**

* * *

Percy?

If you can hear me, I would like to inform you that I _hate_ you.

The hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate you, hate you.

You just went off and killed yourself without thinking about who you left behind. Friends, family, and…

…Well, me.

And don't say I'm being selfish, because I'm _not_.

I'm just mourning.

Your father is _very_ upset with you, young man.

Do you know how many times tsunami waves and earthquakes almost demolished us to nothingness?

A lot, Percy. A lot.

No, Percy. I loved you.

Love and hate are just the same thing, if you think about it. Peace and discord. Armadillos and pillows.

It's an alternate reality thing, Percy. I can imagine you nodding absently without taking this all in.

Percy, Percy, Percy…when will you ever damn learn? Did the phrase "think before you act" have any impact on you at all?

…

Apparently not.

Perseus Jackson, dead or not, I'll still love you for what you are, you stubborn pig.

You were stubborn and willing.

Just a little too submissive in the end.

* * *

_iv:Stars_

**Frank**

* * *

Percy, you once said that I was beast. In a literal term.

Okay, I'll admit—maybe that's true.

But that's nothing compared to the beastly thing that _you_ did.

I remember the last day that we were together.

You were telling me about the stars. The constellations, actually. Hercules, Hydra, Orion, Andromeda, and a whole bunch of other wacky constellations that I can only remember the descriptions of, like "The Poop Deck".

I wonder if you're up there, Perce. Up there with the stars.

For all you did, you should have been made into a constellation…

…but then again, how suckish would it be to be made up of fiery balls of gas?

But you've left an immortal mark on the history of demigods, Percy. One that not even Jupiter himself can erase.

You're as permanent as the stars.

* * *

_v:Sky_

**Hazel**

* * *

Percy, you said that you liked the sky, even though it was the realm belonging to Zeus.

Um, Percy, I know this better than anybody—except for maybe Nico…but there is no sky in death.

Death is a funny thing, Percy…it can come quietly, sneaking up on you. It can come forcefully, bearing down on you like some giant mutant ant.

And it can come painfully, like somebody's slowly branding you with a hot iron while sinking it into your skin.

I had hoped that it would have came quietly for you, but I can tell that that's not the case now.

I mean, falling onto one's sword can never be really painless, can it?

Do you still remember, Percy? The sky is blue…it's full of fluffy clouds. It's a place of secrets and mystery, stretching out towards the realms of the unknown.

You were always reaching for the sky, the stars. The sky was never your limit—I mean, you knew that there were footsteps on the moon.

Besides, blue's you favorite color.

I have no doubt that you're in Elysium, Percy. No doubt at all.

There's no sort of sky there. Only craggy peaks, that remind you of where you are and that you can't escape.

You might have felt confined in life, but try it in death, knowing that you can't get out no matter what.

And I doubt that you'll try for rebirth.

Percy…the sky's blue.

I hope that you still remember that.

And please remember—we'll always be with you. We're a part of you that will never leave.

* * *

**EDIT AS OF AUGUST 8, 2012, 1:48 PM, ET**

* * *

**Author's Note**

Okay, a lot of you have been saying that, _Oh, this is a really sweet story, but Percy would never do something like that!_

Of course he won't. I just figured that Percy committing the unspeakable thing wolud have the greatest impact on everybody. I mean, duh, he was the fucking Hero of Olympus for two times. Not many can make that claim.

But anyways, I really didn't expect a lot of reviews or whatever, but this story is mainly directed towards anybody in my school who knows this guy and what he did. So if any of you anonymous people from my school are reading this, did I convey the feeling well, or not? I mean, hey, most of you should know Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan visited us! Like, four years ago!

Whatever, I'm just rambling. Thank you all for reading this tribute, I'm glad that it touched your heart. (I hope.)

**~bluewindranger**


End file.
